Yesterday
by Sun Kissed Girlie
Summary: My first fic! Please read and review, and be nice this is my first fic! A song-fic to Yesterday, about Seifer and the life he lives, I guess. Sheesh, I know, bad summary, but please read and review anyway! Thanx!!!! ^_^


~Yesterday~

**~Yesterday~**

***By Sun Kissed Girlie***

**~Disclaimer: Do we really have to put these things? Everyone already knows that Square Soft owns Final Fantasy VIII, and like Michael Jackson paid million for this song? I dunno, he bought a whole bunch of songs, maybe one of the Beatles still own this one. :-)~**

****

****

**_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_****__**

__

"What do you think happens after you die?" Rinoa asked lazily as she layed beside Seifer in the thick green grass of Timber with her hands behind her head, looking up at the clouds as the passed them by.

Seifer moved his leg off his other one uncomfortably and then stretched both his legs out in front of himself, no longer sitting in his normal manner. He thought for a long moment before he answered the dark haired girl who was lying beside him. "I don't know…if your good, you go to Heaven, and if you act up; you go to Hell…I guess…" Seifer paused thinking it all over.

Rinoa stared up at the puffy white clouds, and shrugged. "Maybe, when you die, you see everyone you love in Heaven. Maybe, someone made up Hell to scare people into acting right. I think that Hell's on earth, and you pay for what you do here." She stated matter-of-factly. Smiling to herself at this new revelation she then closed her eyes and focused on the nice breeze that was softly moving strands of her hair.

Seifer didn't actually take in what she had said, instead he merely nodded his agreement and lazily watched bright blue sky as the clouds went by.

_  
**Now it looks as though they're here to stay. **_

**_Oh, I believe in yesterday._**

**__**

Rain pelted the window that Seifer was staring out of blankly. Another battle, and he had almost no time to prepare, he had never really been good in high pressure situations before…actually in every other high pressure situation; he chocked. He failed the SeeD exam, back in Timber, and now. Third time is the charm, right? He really hoped that was true. 

Seifer couldn't get his thoughts to settle, they all flowed out of reach before he could grasp them. One thought after another crossed his mind, but he was too over-whelmed to understand what it all meant. For once in his life he was scared, but he would never admit it to himself, even at all costs. 

Now GalbadiaGarden was nearing BalambGarden, and Seifer's hands were sweating. He quickly wiped them on his pant legs, and set his quivering jaw. He could get out of this now; he just had to do his best, and try not to think about what would happen if he didn't succeed.

**_  
Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be.   
There's a shadow hanging over me.   
  
_**

Seifer looked at Ultimecia, awaiting his next orders. It was too late to turn back now; he was too deep in this. Now, all he was, was a lapdog, following orders. He had lost of his pride, all of the pride he had worked so hard to get. It was all gone, just like a summer breeze. 

He felt her eyes on him, and it made a cold sweat pop up all over his body. Fear; he had never been afraid of anything, he had been so young and naïve. Seifer slowly lifted his gaze to meet her evil glaring smile, and he clenched his fist to stop his hands from shaking; this was far from being over.

**_Oh,yesterday came suddenly. _**

**_Why she had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say.   
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.   
  
_**

Why did he let her go? She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had let her go without second thought. Seifer cursed his own name, there was no one on the planet he hated more than himself. He had single handly ruined his own life; what an accomplishment, he should be proud of himself, at least he was good at something.

He was now only left with the memories and broken pieces of his life. Somehow, he would have to rebuild, from scratch, his life. It would never be the same, but one has to try.

**_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.   
Now I need a place to hide away.   
Oh, I believe in yesterday. _**

**__**

"I think Hell's on earth." Yes, Rinoa, I believe that, too. Seifer thought to himself as he stared up at the Timber sky; the sky was the same, but he sure wasn't. He was now paying for what he had done, and it was almost too much for him to bear. Being lonely for the rest of your days, having failure writing on your forehead; these were the things he battled with day to day now.

**__**

**_Why she had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say.   
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.   
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.   
Now I need a place to hide away. _**

**__**

It's hard to be alone, and unless you've been there, you wouldn't understand it. Seifer had dreams of the past; the good memories hurt more than the bad ones amazingly. They burned at his heart, and made that deep pit in his stomach have a dull ache. It would be hard to rebuild his life when he didn't have the slightest idea where to start.

**_  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._**

**__**

"Maybe, when you die, you see everyone you loved…" Yes, everything would be alright. Seifer knew it, even if he never saw Rinoa in this life, when it was all over, she'd lay beside him in the grass again, and they would talk about non important things; just like yesterday.


End file.
